My Dairy
by the storys are over now
Summary: My dairy. Shuichi Minamino has always been my best friend, ever since we were kids. Lately he's been acting really strange. He keeps disapearing for long periods of time and looks like he's been fighting.I ran into Tugoro


_You know everything that I'm afraid of._

_Everybody wants you._

_Everybody loves you._

_I know I should tell you how I feel._

_I wish everyone would disappear._

_Every time you call me_

_I just get to be me._

_I'm too shy to say,_

_I got a crush on you._

_I hope you feel the way that I do._

_I get a rush when I'm with you._

_Oo__ I got a crush on you…_

_A crush on you…_

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to._

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know._

_I just want to hold you…_

_You say exactly how you feel about her._

_I wonder if you ever think of me that way._

_Oo__ I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to_

_Nobody knows I got a crush on you!_

_You say everything that no one says._

_I feel everything that you're afraid to feel._

_I will always want you._

_I will always love you._

_I got a crush on you._

_I hope you feel the way that I do._

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Oo__ I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you…_

Hey there. I'm Lee Annika Tora. I'm a fifteen year old female high school student. My best friend, Shuichi Minamino, turned seventeen last night. Shuichi and I have been friends since we were kids. I got stuck in a tree one day when I was four—he was six—and he climbed up, put me on his back, and got me down. Mrs. Minamino, Shiori, was nice and took us for ice cream after that. We've been together ever since. Shiori is like a mom to me, since my mom went missing.

Dad's a scientist, and thanks to his experiment I've got the genes of a cat inside me. There's been some freaky stuff happening in town that kicked up the cat genes. All the people in town turned into zombies and started attacking random people. When this all started, I wasn't sure what was going on. I had been running from one of the zombies when a flash of light blinded me. When I opened my eyes I saw my reflection. I couldn't believe it! I had short white hair, sapphire cat eyes, white cat ears and a white tail! I was even able to control energy! I still don't know how, but it happened. For a few days I couldn't remember what had happened. I remember now, and I figure when ever I black out is when the cat genes take over.

It had been a while since I saw Shuichi. I was wondering if he was okay, Shiori said he didn't come home the night before. I looked all over town but I still couldn't find him. I got a call from Shiori later that night, she said he was at a friend's house and forgot to call.

"What happened to you?!" I exclaimed when I saw him the next morning.

He looked like he had been fighting! And it looked like most of the pain was around his gut.

"It's nothing to worry about Lee." He said with a smile.

Damn that smile. I could be as pissed as a rabid pit-bull, and he could flash one of those smiles and make me melt. Damn him!

"I don't think your gut would agree."

"You worry too much Lee-chan." He said as he laughed a little.

It looked like it hurt to laugh. I sighed at him calling me 'chan'; he only did that when he knew I was concerned about him or he was hiding something.

"We'll just see about that." I said, walking ahead of him, "So where have you been?"

"At Kuwabara's house; I felt bad about forgetting to call mother last night." He replied

That was so like him. Typical Shuichi, always concerned about his mom.

Wasn't anything new about school; It was the typical boring math class, same old lunch, and hiding on the roof from Shuichi's fans. The walk home wasn't much different either, until we ran into a friend of his.

"Hey Kurama!" a black haired boy exclaimed as he walked up towards us.

I recognized him as Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest punk of a local junior high. Behind him was a tall orange haired boy who I guessed was Kazuma Kuwabara, the second toughest punk of the same junior high, or so I've heard.

"Well hello Yusuke. Kuwabara." Shuichi replied

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara said, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

Me and Shuichi both blushed a little.

"She's not my girlfriend Kuwabara. She's a friend that's a girl."

"Uh-huh… That's not what your face is saying."

"We're friends Kuwabara." Shuichi said, waving his hand, "Nothing more, and certainly nothing less."

"So…." Yusuke said while Kuwabara continued to tease Shuichi, "You got a name?"

"Lee." I said, "Lee Tora."

"Well Lee, I'm Yusuke and that's Kuwabara, but how do you know Kurama?"

"Oh I've known Shuichi forever. But why are you calling him 'Kurama'?"

Shuichi froze in mid-sentence when he heard me say 'Kurama'.

"Oh it's just a nickname Lee." Shuichi said between nervous laughs.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" I asked as I turned to him

"Nothing!" He said, his voice suddenly going higher, "Nothings wrong, what gave you that idea?"

"It must be the small fact that I haven't heard your voice go that high since puberty." I stated

Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out in laughter as Shuichi went red.

"Well," Shuichi cleared his throat, "Whose to say my voice isn't changing again?"

"Again?" I asked, "Doesn't that only happen once?"

"Never the less," Shuichi said, "We have to get going, mother's expecting us. Let's go."

We said our good byes and went our separate ways. I fallowed Shuichi up to his room after we got to his house.

"Seriously Shuichi," I said as we marched up the stairs, "Why were Yusuke and Kuwabara calling you Kurama?"

"I told you, it's a nickname Lee-chan." He replied as we walked into his room.

"What took you so long Kurama?" An annoyed voice said from Shuichi's window ceil.

"Hiei!" Shuichi exclaimed, dropping his bag on his foot.

"Hn?" A boy with spiky black hair looked over at us as Shuichi rubbed his foot, "Don't tell me one of those crazy women actually fallowed you home…"

"Excuse me?" I said, "Are you sticking me with Shuichi's fan? Cause if you are I am not, I repeat _not,_ one of those lunatic fan girls! Got it?"

"Hn…" The boy looked out the window.

Gawd! What's his problem?! If there's one thing I hate, it's being classified as another one of Shuichi's fans!

I grabbed a small book off of Shuichi's desk and threw it at that spiky haired jerk. The book bounced off the boys head and hit the floor with a _thunk_

"Hiei don't!" Shuichi exclaimed as I felt something hit my neck.

I blacked out and I prayed it wasn't my cat genes again.

"Hiei!" Shuichi hissed, "You didn't have to hit her!"

"I didn't come here to defend myself for hitting your book throwing woman."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

This is weird, I cant move and I can see anything, but I can hear every word they're saying. They were both whispering like they were afraid I was going to here.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked

"Koenma wants to see you tomorrow."

"Isn't this Botan's job?"

"How should I know? That's the same damned thing the detective asked."

"I should get Lee home." Shuichi said. He sounded really concerned

"Yes, take your woman home."

Sarcasm….Why does some one always have to be sarcastic? Shuichi didn't answer, I guess he was glairing at him.

The next thing I knew my father was shaking my shoulder telling me to wake up.

"What's going on?" I asked, for a moment I forgot all about the conversation between Shuichi and the boy.

"Shuichi said you passed out." Dad said, "Was it the genes again?"

"I don't think so…" I said rubbing my neck, man I didn't know I could hurt that bad, "At least if it was I don't remember."

"Shuichi doesn't know does he?"

"I don't think so." I hope he doesn't anyways.

Shuichi is my only friend; he's the only one that doesn't see me as a freak.

"Let's hope not." Dad said, "We wouldn't want publicity, now would we?"

"Not really."

"Get some sleep." Dad said, turning my light off.

I laid down and pulled my blankets up to my chin as I turned on my side. I hoped today was just one of those weird days and everything would be back to normal tomorrow. I tried to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't. I kept thinking of Shuichi and those boys, and who this Koenma person was. Why did the name Koenma seem so familiar?


End file.
